


Beyond

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, sos part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Tag for SOS Part 2Gordon's point of view after the crash.For gumnut's senses challenge!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	Beyond

He drifted - from the pain and the smoke, the sounds of metal tearing - and found the dark. It was lonely and cold, but the pain was gone, replaced by a dull ache. Memories fell away as well, Gordon unsure ofa why he would choose this place - a dark void that seemed to consume him. He was sunshine, after all. 

Her sunshine -

A cabinet door opened and he fell from it, giggling in the way a four year old did when long arms reached out to grab him. His mother found the tickle spots and he couldn't stop himself from falling into her grasp. Her hug. Her kisses that peppered his cheeks and forehead.

"My little squid can't hide from me," she hugged him as he tried to wriggle away. Hers were always the best hugs. Virgil came close, but there was always something perfect about these. 

They were on a picnic blanket, now, the sun high in the sky. She had a towel in her hand, wiping at his forehead. Roughhousing with his big brothers - the towel came back red. 

"- hurts, mama," and this time it was his voice - Gordon's 'grown up, shouldn't sound this scared' voice - eyes watering under her gentle hand.

"I know, sweetie," her voice floated in the summer breeze, catching his hair until he felt her arms around him, holding him steady as he grew tired. "You're being so brave."

"Don't wanna be brave," six year old Gordon cried, letting hit tears fall down his cheeks. "Wanna go h-home." As he whimpered, the sun grew brighter, wicking away some of the ache in his head. It was nice. He loved sunny summer days.

Because he was sunshine.

"No, Gordon," her voice was tight with concern. "We're going to wait for your brothers."

A memory - getting the car so they could go to see Grandma. Grandma could fix anything. 

They were on the farm, the smell of roast filling his senses. The smell turned his stomach and he gagged. Seven and a flu that left his gut clenched with nausea and back aching. She was there with a cool cloth to rest against his burning skin, humming a song only meant for her boys. 

"Mom?" Gordon's voice came out a whisper. 

"I'm right here," her fingers brushed away bangs laden with sweat. 

"-m I gonna die?" 

"No, sweetheart," a smile, but he couldn't see past it in the shadows of his room. "I won't allow it."

She laughed, soft and light, washing away the fear as she drew closer to press a kiss to his forehead. She wouldn't let anything happen to him as long as she was there. That's what mom's did - his mom did. 

"- don't feel good," he wanted her to make it go away. It was getting difficult to breathe as he lay there waiting for something to change.

And then, his door opened, flooding the room with light. It left him blinking for a moment and as his eyes adjusted, Gordon could see the front yard covered in grass and wildflowers. The scent hit him - roses and ivy - a coy smile, flash of blonde hair and blue eyes. He wanted to see what was beyond the door, where the world was full of color and warmth. Where he wouldn't have to feel like this any more. 

"You need to stay in bed, sweetie - little fish, please lay down," her words turned to pleas, her fingers catching the sides of his face to turn him away from the glow. 

"But, mom -" amber flicked between her worried frown and the light at his door. 

"I know, Gordon, but it's not time to go outside just yet. You'll feel better soon, I promise," his eyes found her face again and stayed, focusing on her smile. Her promises were not to be questioned or taken lightly. Never make a promise you can't keep, she would tell them.

He wanted to believe her, but staying meant pain. He couldn't find his breath and it was getting harder to move. Even as he realized he no longer has a choice to get up, the door closed, taking the light and warmth with it. 

He began to cry.

She sang. 

A hum that rumbled through his skin and into his chest until he felt his lungs draw in a breath and let it out again. Her pitch rose and fell until words found their way into the melody. Gordon listened as the tears fell. 

Until she began to grow quiet.

His eyes peeled open and he was in the dark, but her song continued to echo through it, covering him as he lay. He wanted to find her, but his body was betraying him - no strength to get up or call out. All Gordon could do was listen. As he did, the ache in his head began to dull, along with the fear of the void around him. He was floating - drifting - in a fog that was familiar and not, yet her song remained in his ear until it reached it's natural end. 

"I love you, my little sunshine."

Love you too, mom. He was already rising from the depths, his voice gone, but in his heart, he knew she had heard him. 

Light finally crept in through lids that didn't want to cooperate, but this time it brought sharp needles to the backs of his eyes. Gordon blinked groggily, finding the closest blur of reds and dark hair, so familiar he let his eyes shut again.

"Vir-g-" the name came out rough.

"Right here, Gordon," the elder brother held a great deal of relief in his tone. "Just take your time. You've had a rough day."

How long? What had happened? Why couldn't he move? 

Questions bombarded him faster than his mouth could react, resulting in an unintelligible groan as he blinked to clear his vision. Another blink and there was Virgil - and Alan behind him looking about ready to fall apart. That wasn't supposed to happen. Why was anyone letting his little brother look so hurt? He would've continued down the line for a culprit, but he quickly stumbled over the sight of his body. 

Arm in a sling, leg in a cast, and - and he couldn't move his head. Fear sent his gaze back to Virgil, willing his brother to make this all go away. An explanation was what he got. A rehashing of the chaos crew's attack. A large scale rescue. Penelope pulling him free.

Roses and ivy - sad, blue eyes found him from across the room. She'd saved him. 

A few hours later, calmer, but alone, Gordon closed his eyes. He could still feel her fingers pressed into his palm and he clung to it. He was alive because of her.

But also, because of a dream that was quickly fading. A voice he could barely remember. A smile he never wanted to forget. 

She had saved him, too.

From the beyond where there was no pain or fear. She would be there, though. Waiting. One by one. 

For now, he would wait here with his family. Their sunshine for when life was gray. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this worked out okay! Lots of jumping around in Gordon's head T.T poor baby Squid


End file.
